Elesis x Chung 2nd Chance
by VioletDeath9
Summary: Elesis and Chung know each other, but it's the wrong time wrong place. This is their second chance though. I follow very close to the actual story line of the game and though this isn't a very common fanfiction looking at their story's it makes sense for them to be together.
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare of Truth

Chapter One: _The Nightmare of Truth_

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Elsword I just play the game and wanted to point out how this relationship story wise is very likely :p**  
**P.S. my n buttons kinda broken so sorry if stuff is missing that letter XD**

"No Father please!," I shouted, but there was no way he understood me. The demons had tainted him into evil. I cotiued to fight. "I will fight till my last breath to help you Father! I will save you!," but the wounds were piling up. I felt myself dieing, and it wasn't just my wounds killing me. Father's betrayal hurt the most. Why? Why wasn't he strong enough to fight back the evil? Why had the demons invaded Hamel? WHY? I jolted awake. "Again?," I murmured to myself.

"Here Chung," Elesis held out a liquid I didn't recognize, "Trust me it'll help. Your not the only one with mental demons you battle in your sleep."

"How can you tell?," I asked

"Chug everyoe has some you just... try to cope," she rubbed the back of her neck as she thought of her own demons she was fighting. _I am doing the right thing this is helping protect Elsword._

"What are yours then?," I inquired.

"Let's take a walk and we can talk to each other about our own battles," she suggested, and I agreed a walk sounded good.  
The full moon was beautiful as the light casted things in a wonderous glow. Chung noticed how it fell on Elesis's hair and blushed to himself as she told him about what had happened to her. How she chose to be a red knight, so she could protect her little brother, "He was with a group and they saved you. A very kind elf named Rena brought you to the red knights for recovery. I was lucky. I don't what would have happened had I run into Elsword." Chung felt sadness in him she fought so hard and cared so much. As they contiued to stroll along the moonlit path Chung told Elesis all about his father and their kingdom. Elesis felt bad ad understood Chung. Walking and talkig they grew attached to each other that night, and they even were laughing and smiling as they returned near dawn. "Would you mind helping me prepare breakfeast? It wouldn't be just us of course that'd be crazy!," Elesis said smilig already knowing what chung would question.

"Of course I would love to help!," Chung replied. Something changed in the two that night. They were inseprable from that day always talking even laughing and smiling. Everybody thought they liked each other well enough and should be with one another, but something held the pair back from that, and to make it worse neither knew of the others feelings.

They strolled again on a night like their first one when neither of them could sleep, and both didn't want to battle their inner demons. _She looks so beautiful and she is a wonderful person._ Chung thought to himself. _I should- no I can't tell her. I don't wanna mess this up. Besides I'm going to find Elsword soon I need to repay him._ Elesis looked at Chung and smiled to herself noticing he was lost in thought she became lost in thought too. _I care for him so much, but I can't let him know. Most people I care about tend to get hurt. Chung doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore than he already was._ Chung looked up from his train of scattered thoughts to find Elesis smiling at him he became very still feeling very intimate. Elesis noticed too, and they blushed as they stopped and smiled at each other. "Elesis I-," Chung couldn't say it he couldn't tell her he was leaving or that he might love her.

"Chung it's-," she couldn't either. Fate was kind to them though and before it became awkward they heard a monster approaching. It was fairly easy to take down. Elesis hacked and slash and Chug fired his cannon. They made a great duo.

"Elesis I'm leaving," Chung blurted out before his inner voice said no. Sad Elesis nodded as if she expected this, and Chung even went as far as to bet Elesis knew why he must leave. As they gazed at each other both were sad. _Why did this have to be the wrong time ad the wrong place?It isn't fair. I just want some happiness. He doesn't even have to like me back!_Elesis was thinking letting the thoughts run through her head. _Why did i blurt that out!_ Chung was cursing himself in his mind. Smiling but both sad on the inside Elesis left Chung with "Protect him Chung, Just protect my baby brother for me."

"Of course Elesis," I_'ll always do anything you ask, so ask me to stay. I want too! I can't though and I know that._ Inwardly defeated Chung left Elesis on that moonlit night. He glanced back once to see Elesis looking at her feet. Seeing the way her hair was lit up in the moonlight reminded him of the first time they walked. _This won't be the last time Elesis. __**I Promise.**_

**That's the end of chapter one folks I'm writing chapter two as we speak :D** **sorry this one was so short the next one is way longer I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Reunitement

Chapter 2: Secret Reunitement

**I know i said this one would be longer, but I'm not sure if it will. sorry :( it's still fluff though :D I wouldn't leave you guys with such a sad ending **

**P.S. this is fast forwarded to where Elesis is stalking the Elgang now at Bethma :p**

"Okay Elesis stay focused on your target no distractions, and stop thinking about _him. _You know he's with Elsword and he's keeping his word. Stop obsessing just because you haven't seen him yet. Get your head out of the clouds!" She was muttering to herself when she really did see Chung. Her breath caught as her heart stopped and her sadness took her again. She wanted to see him so badly! She still hadn't got over him and she hoped he hadn't gotten over her. She wanted him to be happy, but she wanted him to be happy with her. He looks different now. She does also though. The path of Saber Knight had be quite appealing to her, so she chose it. What was he though?

"I heard from Echo he became a Shelling Guardian," said one little old lady to another as they were talking about how handsome and cute he was. Her jealousy was stupid Chung would be nice to these women, but they were just looking. Chung was still handsome probably even more handsome than before. She blushed as she thought about him, and an idea hit her. How to execute it though? Genius!

"Excuse me ma'am?," Elesis asked making sure she went unnoticed by the Elgang.

"Yes deary? My your a pretty one! Where did you get that dress? I love it what about you Teliliah? Don't you think her dress is beautiful?," the old lady questioned the other.

"I do fancy that dress of hers, but what I'm eying is her sword," the old lady chuckled.

"No worries ma'am I only use it on demons and Wally," Elesis winked.

"Good girl you know what's what! Wally why such a terrible ruler!"

"Shh Gergia. Let's not get in trouble!" Teliliah said.

"I'm not scared we have this young lady here to protect us!," Gergia said.

"Come come deary don't be scared. It's not like we bite,"both showed toothless grins. Elesis's patience was wearing with these old women. _Let them have their fun Elesis who knows how much longer they can have it._

"My name is Elesis and I was wondering if you could help me out?," Elesis asked kindly.

"Depends deary what would it give to us? We may be old, but not cheap," Teliliah said.

"Well," Elesis said drawing it out,"It could give you a chance to talk to that young man over there," Elesis nodded in the direction of Chung.

"Hmm alright I'm game!," Gergia said.

"What do we do?," Teliliah asked.

"Well I need him to get this note," Elesis handed Teliliah the note feeling she might take better care of it," and for bonus make it seem like this is a shady dealing perhaps you were forced into it. Do a good job and he'll surely talk to you."

"Your not gonna hurt him are you girly?" Gergia asked.

"No ma'am. We're good friends from a while ago. I just wanna play a playful prank ts all," Elesis said smiling with a wink. The old ladies quickly agreed and as Elesis watched they were great actors and they loved Chung's attention. She laughed to herself as she waited for night fall.

The way the older ladies acted gave Chung the feeling this was shady dealings, so after comforting them he went to the location the note had said. Actually it was the only thing the note said, and he walked into the moonlit clearing. His thoughts drifting to Elesis and how they'd walk on nights like this and laugh and smile at one another. "I miss you Elesis," he whispered," Elsword needs you the kid drives me crazy," he mumbled very softly. At the sound of some one approaching his head snapped up and he was fully alert expecting all sorts of demons, monsters, and even bandits, but what awaited him was completely different. His heart stopped and his breath caught as Elesis walked into the moonlight and looked up at him.

I tried to stop being to shocked, but he still made my breath catch and I still felt my heart stop. "Elesis," he whispered," Is it really? Can it be? No I must be being deceived," Chung aimed his cannon ready to fire," I don't who you are, but stop this instant! The person you're impersonating- I'll kill you for it." He seathed angry at what he suspected was an illusion.

"Chung," Elesis stepped closer," I-."

"Oh my God Elesis," he breathed," It's really you? Elesis, I missed you," he rushed to hug her," I missed you, and by the way,"he paused for dramatic effect,"you didn't tell me Elsword would be such a pain," he teased.

As she hugged him back she responded," If I did you would've said no," the embraced ended as they stepped back to look at each other,"You've changed so much Chung. I heard from those old ladies you became a 'Shelling Guardian' is it nice?," Elesis inquired as they both sat down.

"Elesis I would never have had said no to you, and yea I really like it. What about you?," _you're even more beautiful than I remember_ he thought.

"I chose to become a 'Saber Knight' I quite like it. It's so good to see you again Chung," they both were nervous, but the tension soon broke as they fell back into their old pattern. They talked all night first catching up on what they missed on each other, and Elesis and Chung both often laughing at the goofiness of her brother. They were reluctant to leave as dawn approached, but Chung couldn't be noticed missing Elesis didn't want face the Elgang yet, she needed to be stronger.

"I'll see you soon Elesis," Chung said as he was reluctantly leaving,"Tomorrow night," he left no room for arguments in his voice, but Elesis wouldn't argue with him on that. She wanted to see him too.

"I'll never say no to you. Unless you wanted me to kiss Banthus cuz then I'd be like heeeeelll no," Elesis said smiling causing Chung to laugh. They gave a friendly hug good bye leaving both hoping that This time it could work, This time they could be together.

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't super long :( I'm working on the third one this isn't a super long story but it should have like 5ish chapters maybe more. I'll update soon, but family is demanding my attention :p**

**P.S. i'm gonna try to add a bit of humor in this story (lol add and add XD) im ot super funny tho so it'll be a bit of a challenge review if u got any ideas**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Out

Chapter 3: Finding Out

**So I'm gonna attempt some funny parts in this chapter, and I'm gonna try to get an outlook from the whole gang shifting the focus a bit :P**

They kept meeting secretly being fairly certain no one knew about them, but Rena and Eve were speculating things. Rea figured Chung had found a lady he took a liking to, and Eve with her nasod like ways figured out the same thing. As they were all going through Altera Plains while Chung passed Rena and Eve they gave each other a knowing look that Ara happened to see although Ara was a bit too shy to ask about it Rena ad Eve let her know about their speculations, and the three girls smiled about it. "Chung's a good kid. I hope she keeps him happy," Rena said.

"I wonder who the girl could be though?" Ara asked.

"I tried to collect samples from some part of his clothes, but nothing resulted from my attempts. Add and I are making a nasod drone that should be able to follow him. I haven't told Add what it's for yet though. I wasn't sure how secret this would be," Eve said with her usual poker face.

"So the little blonde dude got a girl huh? Wish My girl would just be mine," Add came up behind Eve and put his arms around her with a wink. She just pushed him off, and gave him one of her slaps a bit softer than usual. She must be warming up to him. He was kind of crazy and Eve didn't have the patience for his obsession with her, but Rena was sure they'd work out. _Add will learn what Eve does and doesn't like, and if he doesn't her slaps sure will teach him;_ Rena smiled to herself.. Raven came near to see why they were still all the way back here, and Ara and Eve along with Add quickly rejoined the group leaving Rena and Raven alone.

Smiling her usual happy self Rena quickly told Raven as they were running back to the group," We're pretty sure Chung has a girlfriend."

"Hmmph as long as that doesn't distract him from battle it's perfectly fine," Raven muttered looking towards Rena seeing her mischievous smile.

"What like I distract you sometimes?" Rena asked making Raven blush faintly. The Elgang knew they liked each other Raven just wasn't ready to admit it yet as his past still haunted him.

"W-what nah you only distract me when you do your amazing skills like being able to do your martial arts and then Erendil. I find that impressive," Raven said a bit flustered.

"Come on lets not hold the group up," Rena said with a wink.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************(time passes - about a day latter)

Aisha was a bit sad she and Elsword got left out of the group secret, but she'd find out on her own! As sneakily as she could she followed Chung as he went for his midnight stroll. Chung caught her though and was trying to shoo her off when she finally begged. "Chung please? I wanna know what's goin on. Except for Elsword and I everyone else suspects your doin somethin. I wanna be let in on the secret too," she made a pouty face hoping Chung's teddy bear nature would let her know.

"Fine you can met her, but only if she wants and you can't tell Anybody. I Mean It," Chung said exasperated.

"Yay," _I'm gonna know somethin Elsword won't _Aisha thought to herself. _The little brat now I'll have leverage over my lack of boobs, and the little runt won't have nothin on what I'll have considering no one else will know!_

"Chung? What's going on," Aisha could her some lady talking.

"I know we didn't want people to know, but the gang's already starting to guess that somethings up. One of them wanted to meet you. It's your decision. I can make her go back," Chung said showing where his loyalties lie. _Hmmph_ Aisha thought _guys do anything if a girl bats their eyelashes the right way_ making an angry face to herself.

"Well just one won't hurt as long as,I'm assuming she, doesn't tell anyone I really don't want you know who to find out. I'm not ready and neither is he," the lady said.

"Okay Aisha come on over here," Chung said, and excitedly Aisha went over to see who could've got Chung's heart. She gasped at the girl in front of her. She looked kind of like a female Elsword, but seemed way more mature.

"Is that a good reaction. Hi I'm Elesis, and by your reaction I bet you can guess who's my little brother," She said all friendliness.

"You guys act so different!" Aisha nearly shouted.

"Shh Aisha not to loud lets not waking anyone or anything," Chung hushed her. Aisha stayed for a while getting to know Elesis, and liking her way more than Elsword. When it was about two in the morning though Aisha wanted some sleep; she left Chung and Elesis to their solitude, and smirked to herself all the way back to base camp thinking of how she knew something no one else did.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************(next night n yea they're goin through dungeons like normal so I'm not rlly including that :p)

"Okay Eve send out the drone I'm certain it can get the job done undetected," Add said with excitement.

"Don't rush or we'll fail," Eve said a bit frustrated with the lack of patience Add had. She checked it one last time making sure the drone was ready and sent it to work. She and Add had done a good job of constructing the drone and it worked like a charm. It stalked Chung for awhile but suddenly Chung stopped ad turned around.

"Really? A nasod all the way out here?" Add thought he couldn't be talking about them they were doing such a good job sneaking around, but Chung sure was. With one blast of his cannon their carefully crafted nasod was gone into pieces, and instantly Add was angry.

"You were the one controlling it! It's your fault Eve!" Add said with his hotheadedness.

"Me!? No it was your faulty crafting I told you to put the airel spins else where but you left them there! It could have went unnoticed in the trees, but no you didn't trust my architecture!" Eve was frustrated with Add.*THWACK* She slapped him good too. _He'll never learn_ Raven thought.

"Guys relax. It's not the end of the world. I think I'll be a Night watcher soon so, as the title inclines, I'll watch him tomorrow night," Rena said trying to ease the groups frustration.

"Are you sure Rena?" Raven asked not doubting her skill just worrying about her safety, and she knew it too.

"Raven it'll be fine if Chung does catch me it's not like he'd hurt me. We all know he's a giant teddy bear at heart," She said trying to ease his worries.

"All right, but be careful Rena. You're an important asset to the group we need you," he said showing how much he cared. All the while Elsword was sleeping like a rock and Aisha, faking sleep, was smiling to herself.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************(next night)

Rena did her best to follow Chung from a safe distance. Eve and Add hooked her up with a small camera, so the group could see what was happening. She followed him to the edge of a clearing and carefully climbed to almost the top of the tree to remain undetected by the pair who she could make out fairly well. Shock was all Rena felt for a moment as it turned to recognition as to why she thought she knew the women Chung was with. "Oh my gosh guys are you seeing this? Do you know who that is?" Rena asked listening for a reply. "That's the leader of the red knights. The red-haired knight herself Elesis. Guys that's Elsword's sister!"

"Rena get back here now!" Raven said in a rushed tone, "You have to explain all this in person. Meet us 3 miles west of Nasod Foundary Elsword can't know about this."

"Explain it," Ara said speaking a bit less rushed than every one else. Making Rena notice how she's slowly becoming less shy.

"Well we, Elsword Aisha and I, saved Chung from Hamel, and we had him stay with the red knights for recovery. I dropped him off because Aisha didn't know where it was and Elsword didn't wanna go near them. I was curious why he was like that till now! His sister is the leader of the red knights! Chung and Elesis i think is her name? they must have met while he was in recovery, and that means he's been seeing Elesis while he was with us which inclines that Elesis has been following us! Guys we have to tell Elsword! He's been wanting his sister for a while now. It'd be great! Not to mention him nearing a Rune Slayer!" Rena was saying excitedly.

"Rena we can't. There's got to be a reason Elesis hasn't showed her face, and I bet it's a good one. Lets just all go to bed and think about what to do later. We have to beat Chung back other wise he'll know something's up," Raven said look at it in a more serious way. As they all got back to base camp Ara did something brave. She asked Aisha about Elesis, and Aisha knowing Ara's kindness let her in on her secret.

**Welp hope I ended on an interesting enough cliff hanger that you guys keep reading, and I hope this chapter was a bit of a better length. :p Also before I forget Cuz I tend to do that I'm gonna try to keep updating daily  
**

**P.S. the chara's will be Elsword-RS Aisha-DW Rena-NW Raven-VC Eve-CE Chung-TT Ara-tough choice but lets go with SD tell me if you'd prefer YR no prob makin her that way Elesis-GM Add-until i find an Add i like he'll just be Add :p**


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle for Fieta

Chapter 4: The Battle For Fieta

**Okay big fight seen in this one and I've never really writen one before so cut me slack please. If you ever have any suggestions feel free to tell me, and I'm sorry Idk how to make Elsword and the gang funy :'( if you think of anything PLEASE (im begging) let me know w/o further a due Chp 4 :p**

"Wait, so you already knew?" Ara asked trying to let what Aisha told her sink in.

"Yea. I really didn't expect him to tell me so easy," Aisha shrugged thinking _well if everyone, except Elsword :D, already knows might as well let them know I know._

"Wow *facepalm* we should've done that. It couldv'e saved Add some slaps, and all of us a walk," Ara said. "Do you think she'll join us anytime soon?"

"Umm maybe she seemed nneverous about it. Not to mention she didn't want to intrude onn Elswords group. She wated him to figure out what leader he needs to be on his own. I told her she should be leader Elsword is too annoying which made her laugh and say something about us being children still," Aisha made this grouchy face where her cheeks puffed up and her lips scrunched to together like it does whe she's angry at Elsword.

Ara gave a laugh at Aisha's facial expression," She means you and Elsword argue like kids."

"It's not my fault he's Elbaka! I can't help his stupid," Aisha said defending herself.

"I get it," Ara smiled knowing that it's Aisha's fault as much as Elsword's they always get yelled at. "We should tell everyone else you know. They're trying to figure out if we should tell you or not and if we do how. Add's been slapped a couple times and Raven's patience is wearing thin about the subject," Ara smiled thinkig about her silly friends. "Let's go tell them before we get to fieta. There's a battle raging there and our personal drama should stay off the battle field."

"What!? You already knew!" Add huffed angrily. He got slapped over this debate and she already knew!

"Yea I just didn't wanna tell you guys cuz I'd have leverage over Elsword," She shrugged.

"Leverage you couldn't use," Ara pointed out.

"I guess, but i could use it now," Aisha said.

"We've deduced already that we will not tell Chung," Eve said.

"Blonde dudes girlfriend might get scared off, and not even I'm crazy enough to cause that," Add butted in.

"We like that he's happy,"Rena said.

"We're happy for him, so we're not gonna-," Raven started.

"Happy for who?" Elsword asked.

"Hagus. We're so happy we were able to return the El for him," Rena said smiling like her usual self hiding any possiblity that it could be something else.

"Yea he was happy, but then again we did do somethin great," Elsword said his pride showing.

"You don't have to act like you did it all!" Aisha said getting angry with Elsword again. _When will they stop arguing_ Raven thought _they're just gonna make Rena mad like always_. Aisha and Elsword were still bickering when Chung appeared.

"Do I really wanna kow what it's about this time?" Chung asked.

"He started it!" Aisha yelled, seeing Chung made something dawn on her. _This is what Elesis was talking about. We do argue like children._ Just as quickly as the arguement started Aisha ended it.

"I'm done acting like I'm five," and she walked away leaving Elsword alone at the back of the group. _What just happened? Did I just win that arguemet? _Elsword thought.

"Aisha wait!?" Elsword said yelling for her attetion.

"Elsword I'm done arguing with you. I need to act more mature, and arguing with you isn't the right way to do it," she said in a tone that had no meaness to it.

"I'm sorry," Elsword said shocking Aisha, so much she stopped in her tracks.

"You're...sorry?" Aisha couldn't believe what she was hearing! _Where did this come from!? _Her shocked mind thought.

"Yea your right. I need to grow up too, so... I'm sorry. Truce? like forever?" Elsword asked sincerity in his voice.

"Yea..." Aisha mumbled a bit flustered at his sudde change of attitude. _I've never noticed before, but Elsword is really handsome_ she thought causing herself to blush.

"Aisha are you okay? Your face is all read? Should I go get the gang?" Elsword asked a hint of worry in his vioce.

"N-no I'm fine," Aisha stuttered.

"Okay, but I'm walkig with you. We can't have something bad happen to you. You'll be to useful for our battle in Fieta to get hurt," Elsword said his leadership side taking over.

***********************************************************************************************************(Fieta Battle Time!)

**Shifting focus back to Chung and Elesis got a bit carried away with Aisha and Elsword :3**

When we got to the battle field at Fieta I thought I'd prepped myself for what I'd see, but it still hadn't been enough. It was always gruesome, but it never gets any easier to see. Thoughts of the battlefield at Hamel rushed through my mind, and pain over those losses took me for a brief instant. I couldn't dwell on that long. there were so many demons running a muck I was instantly attacked, and my focus shifted to the battle. _Elesis is supposed to be here I hope she's okay. What am I saying? This is Elesis a Grannd Master of course she's okay, and I'm okay too. I'm a tactical Trooper now. Time for strategy._

Dodging attacks from left and right I swung my sword "Sonic Blade!" and the enemies dropped. It didn't do too much good tho because more almost instantly replaced them. Hacking and slashes I held my ground. "Saber Extinction!" _grrr I'm barely making a dent!_ _They keep dying, but more keep coming! I must head to the source!_ Running and slashing demons down as I try to get to the source I find my self surrounded annd out of mana. _My hacking and slashing can only get me so far!_

I look up as I notice the demons crowding a particular area, and I see the red of her hair. Rushing to her side jumping and dodging and leaving grenades I hear Elsword call after me "Chung where are you going!?" I didn't have time to even think about a response because the demon horde blocked any sound coming from me to him and vice versa. As I finally get to Elesis I fear for a second she's been badly injured.

"I'm glad your here I'm starting to take a beating," she said wiping some sweat from her forehead. Just like that night that seems so long ago we made a great team. "I tink we're actually making a dent," Elesis smirked. With her skills and his combined they had a great strategy. They don't have to kill all these demons just get them back to whence they came, or make them fall into one of the many bottomless cracks forming. Killing some, and sending some into darker places they were doing fine.

"Chung!" he heard his group yell for him. He didn't want to leave her not again.

"Go I got this. Judgement Drive!" She shouted clearing a path for Chung.

"I'll be back!" he yelled.

"Don't rush! Stay as long as they need you!" Elesis shouted her leadership mind taking over as she rallyed some of her troops to continue forward. As Chung came to aid the group Elsword slowly drifted away fighting the horde that is now slowly becoming smaller. His adrenaline pumping he noticed he was getting closer to the center of the horde when a familar shape crossed his vision. "Mega Slash!" _That vioce! I know that vioce! It couldn't really be Elesis though. Elsword focus!_ Then he saw her fully. His sister. It was really her. He made his way in her direction, but it took longer than he thought it was like _Like She Was Drawing the Monsters Back to their Portal!_

"Elesis!" Elsword shouted. At the sound of her name and a familiar voice she looked up. "Elesis! How!? Why!? When!?" Elsword was shouting.

"Elsword nows not the time! Focus on the battle! Personal Feelings aside! You're a leader now, and you must act like one!" She yelled to him. She still seemed pretty much the same as when they were smaller. "My plan is-" Elsword interupted her.

"I got it! Drive them back into their portal! They'll just come back later though!" he shouted thinking ahead.

"Not if we destroy the portal and the one who summoned it!" she said still always one step ahead of him. "Saber Extinction!" Elesis shouted as Elsword instantly got an idea.

"Elesis lets all combine our skills we'll knock them all back and break the portal as well!" Elsword shouted above the roaring noises of the battlefield.

"Good! Now you're thinking like a leader!" she replied. "Get your group together. I'll rally my comrades!" as Elsword rushed off he could her Elesis "All troops prepare..." he was to far away to hear the rest. Taking with down many more demons as he came to his friends again Elsword shouted his idea. He didn't cover that his sister was here, but he was trying to save time. He also took into account that about half the demons the battle had started with were gone. _That's still so many left though! We can do it!_ Elsword thought trying to boost his energy.

"Okay gang get your mana ready for your best attacks!" the Elgang formed a big circle on their remaining oppenents killing what ever they could as they moved into position. "Everyone ready!?" Elsword shouted.

"YEA!" everyone responded, and all at once the onslaught looked like hell had come down on those demons. Elsword was using Sword of Fire, Aisha Impact Hammer, Rena used both Karma to knock the enemies closer to the portal and Trapping Arrow Buster for more damage, Raven switched between Hellfire Gatling and Seven Burst, Eve used Heaven's Fist Sweeper and Electronic Field, Chung used Carpet Bombing, Ara used Shadow Knot and the White tiger attacks, Elesis was using Sword of Judgement, and Add was using Particle prism and Neutron Bomb. It was crushing the demons, and the ones that remained around the portal are what really got it because everyone used specific attacks on it. Elsword- Splash Explosion Aisha- Super Nova Rena- Trapping Arrow Buster Raven slaughtered foes ith Hellfire Gatling Eve- Heaven's Fist Sweeper Chung- Mobile Shelling Ara- the White tiger attacks Elesis kicked ass with Saber Extinction and Add used Neutron Bomb. With all fo these moves combined with their onslaught they crushed the demons and their portal. Saving Fieat more time to recoop for the next battle that will eventually come. Hopefully not for a while though because the Elgang was now exhausted. They barely made it off the battle field everyone leaning on everyone else. They were welcomed back to Fieta with cheers, hoops, hollers, and applause at what they'd acheived. Now they rested.

**Hi end of this chapter it took me all day to write XD sorry if i fudged up how you play the characters and how they act I've only really ever played Rena :p The next chapter will be coming soon so dont think this is the end. Elesis and Chung haven't even had their first kiss yet! Also i didnt have time to really edit this yet so sorry for typos and junk. also hope i succeeded a bit more with the funnies Im not good at that :( talk to u guys next chapter XD**


	5. Chapter 5: A First Date

Chapter 5: A First Date

**Ok so I spelled Feita wrong all last chapter srry was rushing :p n again if u have ideas for funny scenes let me no i'm sure i could add them (again w/ add XD) also sorry for fudging up the way characters act n stuff**

"What!? You have to stay with us Elesis! You just got here!" Aisha and Elsword said in sync.

"I'm not sure I don't wanna intrude, and I just I don't," she sighed.

"Please stay. Everyone already knows you're here so why not stay?" Chung asked. _Of course I can't say no to you_ Elesis thought with a smile.

"Alright, but if I get to bossy and junk I'm sorry," Elesis apologized ahead of time.

"You'll be fine," Rena smiled.

"Our next destination should be the palace entrance," Eve stated.

"Ya know I've always wanted to break into a palace," Add said with one of his crazy grins.

"You okay Raven," Rena said with concern.

"Yea it's just a bit hard to see is all," He mumbled.

"Hey you've made it out of worse!" Elsword said.

"Yea," Raven said wanting the attention off of him. _This used to be my home. I vowed to protect this place. Why does life have to be cruel sometimes?_ Raven thought bitterly.

"Well let's go kick ass!" Ara said, and again Rena smiled noticing her becoming less and less shy. _I hope Raven will be okay_ Rena thought.

***********************************************************************************************************(after getting threw the entrance)

"That was awesome! You did great Elesis!" Aisha said with excitement.

"We're not through the woods yet guys. Raven will you lead the way?" Chung asked keeping close to Elesis.

"Yea sure," he said. Once left alone at the back of the group Chung spoke up.

"Elesis, are you okay. Sorry I kind of made you come, but I-" Elesis held up a hand smiling.

"I love it Chung. You were right. Plus it's good to be with Elsword again, and I wanna be part of this group so I should try to be here for Raven right? He had a bad history here?" she asked with her leadership mind taking over. _Now was a good time. I heard from Eve Hamel is next. I will be here for Chung!_

"Yea. He's taking it like a champ though," Chung said loving how Elesis was with them.

"Hey you guys hurry up!" Elsword yelled at them. He didn't think anything of Elesis and Chung dwaddling, but the rest of the gang all smiled to each other.

"Aisha was right. he can be annoying," Elesis said with a laugh and a smile.

"You haven't even seen Aisha and Elsword fight yet. Rena ca become scary when that happens, and Eve often slaps Add. It can be entertaining around here," Chung said smiling, and when no one was looking he and Elesis would hold hands. _This isn't a great first date. I should do something good for Elesis she took a major chance today._

"Chung ten o'clock!" Elesis shouted.

"They make a great pair Ara whispered to Rena and Raven.

"They do," Raven nodded.

**********************************************************************************************************(dungeon finished)

"Man I'll never view puppets the same way every again," Elsword said making the Elgang laugh.

Aisha giggled,"You are so right." _Did she just agree with me? No fighting or arguing!?_ Elsword thought a bit surprised.

Away from the group a bit Chung made his move," Elesis how about after we finish up here you and I do something?" he asked a bit nervous.

She had restrain herself from hugging him and instead settled with a big smile,"That sounds wonderful Chung!" He smiled as he began thinking of what they could do. _We could-nah I'll just ask._

"So what would you want to do then?"

"Umm we could help clean up the town?" she said pondering what they could do.

"Elesis we don't have to do something like that," Chung smiled loving her caring nature," We could stroll around. It'll just be me and you," _I don't want to do anything to dangerous. I know she can hold her own, but with our luck things wouldn't go well _he shuddered.

Elesis stopped and turned Chung to her concern on her face," Chung are you okay?" _Rosso please don't let him get hurt. Protect him! I don't want him to ever get hurt especially not so close to Hamel._

"I'm fine, just bad memories ya know?" Elesis nodded she understood perfectly.

"Okay guys Spriggan is right up ahead don't hold back!" Elsword shouted.

"Such a shame he used to be a great knight, now he's controlled by a shadow," Rena said with distaste. The Elgang had a slight problem with Spriggan, but their teamwork was great. They fought like they'd done it for years covering each other's backs.

"Neutron Bomb!" Add shouted finishing off Spriggan.

"You guys work hard good job!" Elesis said impressed with Elsword and his group._ Chung didn't lie when he talked about their talent._

"We should take a short break to stop and recover. Oberon and Ophelia need to be repaired. It will happen quickly I assure you," Eve said reminding everyone of how tired they are.

"Okay, but once were all set let's continue," Elsword said. _Don't push them too far Elsword everyone needs rest_ Elesis thought.

"Elesis and I will go into town to pick up some supplies while you guys set up camp for the night," Chung said taking advantage of the opportunity.

"Yeah sure can I come?" Elsword asked.

"No we need you hear missing two members of our team is about as much as we can afford," Rena said, and she smiled at Chung and Elesis before Elsword saw it. _Wait did I just see that? Does she know? No she couldn't-_ Chung had to resist the urge to facepalm as he thought _Of course she knows this is Rena the God knows how old elf, and if she knows urgh that means Raven knows, and let's just assume that means everyone knows. Wait they didn't let Elsword know did!?_ As Elesis and Chung departed Rena stopped them,"Elsword doesn't know," was all she could say before they passed.

*****************************************************(In the more beautiful part of Velder the part obviously not invaded by demons :p)

"Does that mean- Did she just- So everyone except Elsword knows about... Well what are we Chung?" Elesis asked nervously.

"I think so. Elesis I don't know what to call us," you could see her shoulders sag instantly has her hope of them becoming 'in a relationship' ,as if they weren't, already deflated. Chung took Elesis's hands and held them in his stopping their stroll right in the middle of the street "We are so much more than that. Elesis you're- You are-... No one has ever, nor will they ever, mean as much to me as you do," again as he'd done so many times before he made her heart hammer in her chest as her breath caught, and she thought he was going to kiss her. A cart drove by them that instant though swearing at them for stopping in the middle of the road ending their moment. "Hey Elesis look at this shop wanna get somethin?" Chung asked trying to lighten her up a bit because she did seem a tad crushed about their moment ending.

"Oh Chung look at this! Isn't this perfect for around my neck!?" Elesis smiled full of joy at what a beautiful accessory she had saw.

"It'll be perfect," Chung said as he smiled at her for a split second he was self-conscious _Wow with those heels on she's taller than I am._ She was busy trying to find the perfect one that fit her just right leaving Chung standing beside her with his thoughts. _Her boots-They're like my armor only red like Father's_. His mind flashed back to that horrible time in his life. Elesis looked over just in time to help steady him. She understood what was going on. His fatigue along with his history spoke enough for itself.

"Chung you don't have to be a rock 24/7 not here, not with me," She whispered softly into his ear as she quickly decided against giving him a kiss on the check. _i don't want him feeling unmanly _she smiled to herself.

**POV Change! Dates not over I haven't had fluff in a while so more fluff! just switching to Rena**

"They look so cute together guys! Are you seeing this!?" Rena almost shouted. Hooked up with the same stuff she used to watch them from before Rena and the team had seen the whole date so far. Add and Raven had lost interest. _Must be a guy thing _Rena thought as she heard from Ara that they went to go play cards with Elsword or something. _At least Elsword will be preoccupied then and won't catch us_ Rena thought playfully.

"Aww I want somethin like that," Aisha said.

"I have calculated that most every girl wants something like 'that'," Eve said.

"Yea and you could have that with Add Eve if you weren't so stubborn," Aisha mumbled not soft enough because Eve overheard her.

"You want me to be with Add? First of all I am Queen of Nasod's I do not 'Love'. Second If I did I would not 'Love' some creepy crazy guy who is only interested in me because I am a nasod," Eve stated a bit hotheaded.

"It's more than that Eve," Add said from behind her sounding so sincere Rena wished she was there to see it!," Yea it was like that at first, but I realized how amazing you are. I don't care if you're a nasod or not. You could be anything. I still know that I'd-," *THWACK* _and Eve thinks this is bull I bet_ Rena thought frustrated. _They can't work out if she won't give him a chance or even trust him!_ "Alright Eve you've slapped me enough. Just accept that I have feelings for you, and I wanna always be here for you! Just let me be here God Dammit!" and Rena didn't even need to be there to know that Add had made his move, and he had kissed Eve. Rena waited for the slap, but none came._ I Told You So Raven :p_ Rena thought with a smirk.

"So I'm taking over now considering Add and Eve are very busy sorting each other out," Ara whispered not wanting to offend them.

"Gotcha," Rena said waiting for the next intense part of Elesis and Chung's date, but that was about the most interesting point in the date because they truly did as they said they would after that. There was one point when Chung pulled Elesis to the side so she wouldn't be hit by a cart and they way he held her in his hands was very intimate, but again nothing occurred from it. "Wow they're really insecure about this relationship," Rena said.

"Well you can't really blame them Rena. Looking at their past everyone they've cared about has gotten hurt, so of course they're worried and unsure," Ara said with more wisdom than Rena thought she had.

**Ok end of Chapter 5 again I apologize if you don't like the way I play the characters idc tho this is my story and I want it this way :p also sorry for typos and things like that I didn't have time to edit this one again family is demanding :p the next chapter will be a very intense difficult one for Chung so keep reading this I'll try my best to update tomorrow just gotta get around my family, and this sick I got XD**


	6. Chapter 6: I fudged up :p

**THIS IS IMPORTANT. MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND**

**Okay so sorry I even managed to confuse my self last chapter because for some reason I thought Feita had velder dungeons and junk *FACEPALM* Eve: How could you make such a mistake? Me: I'm sorry T.T I'm trying to fix it soooo let's have a flashback to fix what I fudged up BTW Rosso is the master of fire fire=passion just wanted to add that (again with add XD) cuz I had Elesis mention Rosso last chapter I'm pretty sure idk anymore :p **

Chapter 5 1/2: My fudge up :p

I sneaked away after the battle for Feita taking as many troops back to town as I could. Many were injured, but surprisingly I haven't seen any men dead. _It was a feirce battle, but we did great_ Elesis thought.

_Where could she be?_ Chung thought. _Everyone already knows she's here she should just stay._ Elesis remained hidden from the Elgang though unsure of her feelings about what happened at Feitanuntil she saw the metal strain that Raven was under in Velder. _He's a troop in need _she thought, ad she was going to confront the group when something snapped a twig behind her. Quickly she was swirled into an embrace. "Elesis why would you just drop off the grid like that?" Chung asked as he held her head closer to his heart.

Blushing like crazy Elesis only managed to stutter," Chung I-."

"You don't have to explain yourself just don't leave me alone like that," ealizing how carried away he'd gotten with their embrace he blushed his face turnning apple red and he let her go. She missed being in his arms instantly and blushed as her mind trailed around thinking about Chung. They stood there for a while smiling at each other and thinking about one another.

"Chung!?" Elsword called out. _Shoot!_ Chung thought.

"You ready to face them Elesis?" Chung asked not trying to push her into it.

"If you're gonna be beside me I suppose I'll go," she said with a wink making Chung smile.

"Hey over here guys I found some one," Chung said grinning ear to ear. When Elsword saw his sister he stopped dead in his tracks and most of the Elgang stopped and waited too knowing something Elsword didn't and not wanting Elesis and Chung to know they know except Aisha.

"Oh my God you're okay!?" Aisha yelled as she ran over to Elesis and hugged her.

"Yea I made it out fine my troops did too," Elesis said with a smile noticing how kind and caring Aisha is. _I wonder if her and Elsword have a thing?_

"W-wiat Aisha you know her!?" Elsword asked almost upset.

Aisha had a paniced expression on her face for a split second before she covered it up._ She is earning well from me_ rena thought. "No I saw her at the battle and was worried about her. She was a great asset and I don't want to lose that," Aisha stated matter of factly._ Does she like Elesis better as leader than me!?_ Elsword thought getting mad, but he instantly saw another point of veiw _She cares about us, and even some one she hadn't met_ he thought a faint blush appearing on his face as he looked at Aisha in a new light he almost fantisized about her when reality snapped back.

"So no hug, no hi, not even a wave?" Elesis asked. Chung noticed she seemed a bit tense, so as subtle as he could he placed a hand on her back when he noticed the group not paying attention.

"Do you see that Raven told you," Rena said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yea you were right," he sighed now realizing that Rena was right when it came to emmotions like love.

"I- yea of course you can have all of those sis. I missed you. I guess I was just shocked is all," he mumbled through nervously as he came to his sister and noticed how much they had both changed, and when they hugged he almost cried_. No crying infront of the gang!_ But Elesis let a tear fall down her check Elsword noticed.

Ever so softly Elesis murmered," I'm sorry I was gone for so long Elsword, but I'm back now."

"Come on let's get this show on the road this is gettin to mushy for me," Add said causing Eve to raise her hand as if to slap him when he stopped her. "If you stop me that would mean you would feel something some emotion to this," Add pointed out secretly hoping that if she feels towards this she'll feel something towards him.

"I am expeircing something similar to happiness for Elsword and his sister. This is a very important thing for them," and so soft only Add heard her she mumbled," I know what it's like to be alone."

He same closer to her and whispered for only her 'ears' to hear," I won't let you ever be alone again Eve." Eve blushed.

After Elesis stayed with them for about two days she broke the news she was dreading yet wanted," I'm going to go again now guys."


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble in Hamel Part One

Chapter 7: Trouble in Hamel Part One

**Okay I know I'm a terrible person I didn't update yesterday. but I have solid reasons! 1- My aunt was visiting from across the country n she left yesterday :( 2- I haven't actually gone all the way threw Hamel my highest lv chara is only 57 (for shame I know I've played the game like 2 months before Ara came out and I'm not maxed yet? leave me alone I'm lazy Okay!?)XD so here is trouble in Hamel part one  
**

"Okay guys about 5 more minutes and we'll be in Hamel," Elsword said I pulled Aisha back.

"Hey I don't know if you like my brother, but I know he likes you," she flushed," so if you could keep him busy I need to sit back with Chung he's... not doin good. Please Aisha like I said I don't know if you like him I thought you might, but I haven't been the best with these things," Aisha blushed even more.

"Of course I will Elesis, and you're right ever since we stopped arguing... I think I might like him. I wasn't sure if... wow Elesis you're a great big sister," Aisha said full of hope.

"Thanks Aisha I really mean it. You are a really good person," Elesis said as Aisha went to preoccupy Elsword. She walked back to Chung who sat on a fallen tree with his head in is hands.

She sat down and rubbed his back as he said," We're all good people Elesis," he paused," Even Add.

"I don't know I've seriously been a bad sister," Elesis said trying to hide how much she meant it, but Chung could see through that.

"You're not a bad sister from what I've seen even when you were gone you still thought about him, still cared about him," Chung rolled his face over so she saw half of it as he smiled. _This isn't about me. I'm here for Chung stop being selfish Elesis! _"Hell you care so much about everyone else I bet you just scolded yourself for talking about yourself. That doesn't make you selfish Elesis," he chuckled as Elesis turned red.

"It does too! Look at what just being near Hamel does to you! and I'm not sure how to help," Elesis mumbled ashamed of herself.

Chung put his arms around her, almost as if they're cuddling, and snuggled into her neck. _She smells so sweet_. "Just be here for me Elesis. You know how you said stuff about being a rock? You were right I try, but sometimes I falter. I want you to be a shoulder for me to lean on ok?" very softly so soft Elesis wasn't sure if she heard it or imagined it," forever and always be here With me Elesis?"

"Forever and Always I'll be here for you Chung. No more hiding. I'm done with that. I wanna be here for you out in the open I want you, forever and always," Elesis blushed afraid she'd opened up too much. Chung's heart sped up in his chest, and again he wanted to kiss her. To nervous he instead pulled her closer.

"Thanks Elesis."

*********************************************************************(Hamel Time! see what I did there? XD)

"There's more demons than Feita and Velder combined!" Ara said shocked._ Maybe I'll find brother here_ she thought hoping.

"Yes from my calculations it's also bigger than Feita and Velder combined too, so naturally more demons than both the cities. Not to mention it's had the demons longer, so they've been running rampant," that last bit made Chung wince thinking of how he'd neglected his city his kingdom_ Our Kingdom Father! You will be saved! There's nothing Elesis and I can't do!_

The instant Chung was spotted hope filled Hamel. "Chung Seiker has returned! He is well again! We will be saved! He's even brought hep!" the citizens of Hamel were saying and applauding the return of their future king. Chung lead the group into Hamel since he knew it best, and Rena pointed out that Elesis has troops here so she should also be in the front secretly everyone, except Elsword, just wanted Elesis to be there for Chung.

"Elesis! Chung! You've returned!," Penensio shouted clearly happy to see the royal and his leader again.

"Bring us up to speed," Elesis said skipping the mush and wanting to jump right in for Chung's sake she wanted this over asap, and jumping right back in to her role as leader of the Red Knights did just that. While Penensio brought Elesis and Chung up to speed the rest of the Elgang decided to familiarize themselves with what will be their home and battle grounds for the next week maybe more._ Hamel is in very dire need. I hope Chung will be okay. he's acting like a rock, but I know better. He's shaken so hard I'm doing all the talking. That's okay though I must resume my leader position anyways. I'll get to work closely with him though seeing as how this IS his kingdom. _"We will save your kingdom Chung," Elesis said bowing to the royal in a sign of respect, but really just joking trying to make Chung laugh or even just smile.

"Elesis get up come on. No need for that," He said a smile a mile wide on his face. She smiled right back.

"But sir, You are-" Chung interrupted.

"You know what I mean goof," they both instantly were self conscious seeing as how Penensio was right there.

"You guys don't need to worry all the red knights have been hoping you guys would realize your feelings for each other," he said innocently making both Chung and Elesis blush," Hell we've been making bets for awhile on when it would happen. Thanks to you myself and a couple other red knights just won about a million ED," he said with a wink.

"Cuz ya know that's not unprofessional or anything," Elesis joked just making the guys smile. Elsword came up to them just then worrying the shit out of Elesis thinking he'd find out about Chung and her.

"So I was wondering should I get an Inn for us?" Elsword asked showing no signs of knowing about them.

"None of us our staying in an Inn Elsword come on. This is a town that Chung is a ruler of. A tow where Red Knights keep watch. We'd stay in the castle, but I don't think that's safe," Elesis looked at Chung seeing for a yes or no, and he nodded that she was right," We're staying with the Red Knights."

"Gotcha I'll tell the team," he replied, and left them alone again.

"You don't think he knows do you?" Elesis asked to no one in particular.

"Nah no offense Elesis, but Elsword is kind of dense," Penensio replied.

"I've noticed, but he has his moments," she said thinking of the times he'd impressed her.

****************************************************(just finished Heart of Ancient Waterway)

"I didn't even know some of this was here. Man I wasn't a great ruler," Chung mumbled only for Elesis's ears.

"You weren't the ruler Chung don't feel that responsible. I know you tried your hardest," she said comforting him.

"Yea! and you have us now! We won't fail you!" Aisha shouted since she'd been ease dropping. The gang looked at Chung smiling and showing their commitment.

"You guys are the best," Chung smiled.

"Could I make a request in this light mood?" Eve asked.

Add butted in causing Eve to roll her eyes at him. She smiled about it though," Could you hold all of us dude?"

"What?" Chung asked confused. The whole gang started to laugh.

"Your cannon is obviously heavy, so I've been wondering if you could hold all of us like even on your cannon?" Add asked.

"He's been obsessing about it, and actually I wanna know too," Rena said causing more laughter.

"Ummm, okay?" Chung said kind of surprised at the goofiness of the group.

"Excellent!" Eve said. Once everyone was on Chung lifted, and Elesis wasn't surprised that he did it. Chung grinned like crazy.

"Ya know for a smaller dude you pack a punch," Add said.

"He's like...," Ara thought for a moment," A teddy bear, yet still deadly," she said making the gang laugh Chung almost dropped them from the laughter.

Elesis leaned over and whispered in his ear," You'll be my teddy bear won't you?" she asked only playfully, but Chung was serious for a moment.

"Always," then he was back to happy and smiling. _Her face is so close. Her lips are right there,_ and Chung probably would've leaned in and kissed her, if he wasn't holding the whole gang on his shoulders. "Alright get down were outside of Magmanta's Cave, and poison is a serious issue here. There's a bunch of spiders," Chung said fore warningly.

"Sp-spiders!?" Aisha practically clung for dear life to the person next to her who happened to be Elsword.

"You're scared of spiders?" Elsword asked teasing her," Of all the things I would not have pinned you to be scared of spiders," He chuckled.

She looked up at him," You know what? I've had bad experiences with them, so cut me a break," she said looking him straight in the eye. Elsword stopped his heart hammering in his chest as he looked at her face, her body clinging to him, her violet eyes.

"okay," was all he could manage, and everyone jumped down pretending not to notice the scene. Elesis, Rena, Ara, and Eve smiled at each other.

"Pay up," they said to the guys, and after grumbles and complaints they did making everyone laugh. Elsword and Aisha weren't paying attention though.

_He- did he? Elesis was right_. "Elsword," Aisha mumbled.

"Aisha," he whispered.

Quickly really only wanting to get a move on Raven snapped them back to reality," Come on guys!"

"Coming!" they shouted.

As they went through Marmanta's Cave poison spread rampant through them. They found some missing Red Knights, and then it was time for Magmanta. Everyone was going at him hardcore. *Elsword- Storm blade and Splash Explosion Aisha- Screw Driver Tornado and Wormhole Rena- Furious Engage and when she noticed everyone was getting poisoned stepped back and used Trapping arrow buster so she could help their poison w/o being worried about her poison :p Raven- Hellfire Gatling and Ignition Crow Napalm Eve- Spitfire Flush and Space Wrench Chung- Dread Chase and Wonder Wall (the team needs that support) Ara- Swallow Assault and White Tiger attacks Elesis- Saber Extinction and Juggernaut Buster Add- Neutron Bomb and Particle Prism* "We're getting no where. He keeps poisoning us and jumping back not to mention those spider babies!" Elsword shouted.

"How do you know they're his babies?" Aisha shouted back curiously.

"How do you know it's a he!?" Elsword retorted.

"You called it a he first!" she shot back.

"Now's not the time guys!" Rena shouted busy helping the team with their poison.

"It is a he And those are his babies," Eve said," I've already run DNA checks. I just don't understand how there's still so many!"

"Cuz they're not dead yet!" Add said being a smart ass, and earning himself a quick slap.

"Hey cut it out guys!" Rena said starting to get mad.

"Dread Chase!" "Saber Extinction!" Chung and Elesis shouted at the same time getting the last blow on Magmanta. Elesis fell down to one knee though as soon as her attack was done. "Elesis!" Chung shouted worry evident on his face. Elesis passed out to the floor almost like she was dead, but Chung saw her chest moving barely.

"Elesis!?" Elsword said.

"Back away guys!" Rena shouted," She's poisoned bad! I wondered why I never treated her. Give me more space!" _Hang in there Elesis!_

**MWUAHAHA cliff hanger well not really BUT again sorry if it needs more funny parts if u have an idea tell me, sorry if I play the charas wrong I'm a Rena ok!? XD hope this makes up for my fudges I'm thinking Hamel will be three parts so Stay Tuned!also if you've played Chung and know like how he's dad is saved and stuff that'd help Alot otherwise I dont know and I'll just make that part up  
**

**P.S. Aisha: Why'd you make ME scared of spiders!? Me: cuz i wanted fluff for u n Elsword!**


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble in Hamel part 2

Chapter 8: Trouble in Hamel Part 2

**I'm back along with what I hope is a good chapter. Sorry its taking me longer to update I have to use my phone. Sorry for all the missed words and typos last chapter also because of my phone :p**

Again Chung felt like he was to blame. He felt like he injected the venom into her himself. Seeing her so fragile barely feeling a pulse or seeing her chest move Chung felt broken. He felt as if he were poisoned too. His face was grim, hopeless, and defeated. "Chung she'll be okay. She's a tough one," Rena whispered. Chung turned his head as Rena had to do things he never wanted Elesis to have to go through. You'll_ make it Elesis forever and always isn't any where near up._

"Are you done Rena?" Elsword asked wanting to see his sister in healthier shape. Rena's expression was grim and she just shook her head no.

"Eve tell me how much poison is in her blood," Rena said not even waiting for a reply as she kept on trying to get poison out of Elesis.

"A very great deal we need to get her back to town immed-"

"Eve how much!?" Rena was getting angry "Unless I know I can't do a better job." Eve looked at Chung and Elsword and she couldn't say it. She wouldn't bear that bad news. She bent down to Rena and told her. Rena didn't change facial expressions she could challenge Eve with her poker face right now. "Chung hurry as fast as you can take Elesis back to the Red Knights!" And without needing to be told twice he rushed off. _I will get help Elesis._

Something clicked in Elswords head just then. It wasn't him she was always with. He wasn't taking her to town. It was Chung. It was always Chung. "Are- does- they're some kind of thing aren't they?"

Not saying yes, but not saying no Ara said," I know you wanna be there for your sister, but you're needed here. She'd make you stay here. Chung can get her back the fastest, this is Hamel."

"Just because she'd say that and junk doesn't mean I'd listen!" Elsword shouted his stress getting the better of him.  
**********************(cliff hanga)  
"Please don't give up on me Elesis," Chung was praying and hoping to anything and everything that Elesis would be fine when he heard something.

"I think I saw Helputt in the Temple of Trials," something said with a crackling evil laugh.

"Who said that!?" When no reply came he kept running. _My problems can wait. Elesis's are life threatening. Elesis comes first no matter what. _

"You don't want to find your father Sieker?" Again the voice laughed its crackling laugh, and this time it shoved Chung. It didn't get a good shove though Chung was sturdy and just kept running. "Awww you don't wanna play with us?" Another laugh, and this time the unseen creature hit Chung in the face. He retaliated quickly. Smashing where he thought the creature would be only to miss. He kept running all the way through getting hit and beat up all cut and bloody. He stopped though when he saw his Father. Chung went straight for him carrying Elesis, and he went right threw him. The illusion evaporated around Chung and the laughter could be heard all around. "Stay Chung. Stay and play. Try to save your Father. Elesis will be fine," the invisible creature started to hyponotize Chung well he tried anyways.

"Elesis comes first. Fuck you! Don't mess with me! Dread Chase!" He hit his mark who was now visible.

"What if I take your precious Elesis," the thing tried to grab Elesis from Chung completely underestimating his strength. Chung wacked him with his cannon and while the thing was stunned he ran feeling close to hamel.

He felt like he was being watched until he made it to the Red Knights. "Chung! I need a medic! Oh my God Elesis!? Come on I need a medic stat!" A Red Knight Chung didn't know said.

The next four hours were agony as they tried to help Elesis's poison. Chung's wounds had been addressed hours ago and he could only sit and watch as they worked on Elesis. "That's it. That's all we can do. The rest is up to her," the medic said.

"Where's Elesis? Where's my sister!?" I yelled.

"Back here," I heard Chung yell. The instant I saw him I was enraged again.

"What the hell Chung!? Why didn't you guys just tell me!?" I hit him on his chest subconsciously knowing it wouldn't hurt him yet I'd feel much better.

Chung just gave Elsword a confused look," What are you talking about?"

Elsword became even angrier," This! All of this! You hid it from me you- You ass hole!" Elsword grabbed a hold of Chung. Chung understood how he could be angry.

"Okay hit me Elsword," he said. Elsword raised his fist when Elesis screamed waking up, and saw them. She rushed over like a bullet and smacked Elsword.

"I don't know why, how, or what you're doing but knock it off. You don't hurt your friends!" She yelled. Elsword hugged her not caring about being hit at all. When their embraced ended she faced Chung. He was teary eyed, and he rushed to her smothering her in his embrace. "I still hurt Chung gentle please."

In her ear he whispered softly," I love you Elesis."

**this isn't the end still lots to do like save Chung's dad and have a first kiss I'll update soon hopefully again today and maybe with a working comp.**


	9. Notice

**i have the next chpt written on compe but comp isn't working I'll get it to work soon promise I will figure the problem out and update a LOT also funny ideas tell please XD sorry if I'm becoming sloppy with descriptions or typos or missing words I'm uh have problems at home so sorry please dont give up on this story!**


	10. Chapter 9: Trouble in Hamel Part 3

Chapter 9: Trouble in Hamel Part 3

**Sorry I didn't update daily I've been having home issues Not to mention for some reason fanfiction wasn't working I couldn't even see the home page after it stopped working on my phon n i was like halfway done writing this chapter but it didn't save like it said it did so i had to start over which aggravated me because I Didn't Remember what i wrote! so here's what i remember of the chapter n what I managed to come up with. **

"The Halls of Water are where we need to go next. An analysis of our leads show high probability that she has or will be there," Eve said in a tone that meant we need to go now.

"What!? We can't go now! Elesis hasn't even been up walking around for a full hour not to mention I haven't even got to really speak with her," Elsword said aggravated at how Eve was being so inconsiderate," The Temple of Frozen Water took it's tole on all of us we need some more time!" at these words Eve's poker face vanished and was replaced with an angry one as she rose her hand to slap Elsword Add interrupted.

"She's fine dude. I bet if we ask her she'll say she's ready to go," Add said butting in like usual and siding with Eve.

"We are Not nasods, and we actually rely on our body and it's condition unlike you Add," Aisha said angrier than Elsword at their sudden impatience and jumping in to defend Elsword noticing how Eve and Add were ganging up on him. _Did she just side with me?_ Elsword wondered appreciating her. Aisha only further angered Eve and Add. Causing the argument to go on

**POV Change (while they're arguing this is happens)**

"...Yea, and then this thing attacked us I didn't get a good look at it by it's laugh though it was definitely evil. What it said though... It... it said my father was at the Temple of Trials, and of course I don't know if I can believe that. He showed me my father in a room though, and... I don't know what to think Elesis," Chung said his voice full of confusion, worry, and very evidently uncertainty.

"I-I know this isn't my place to butt in or anything," Ara said stepping through the bushes nervous," but I just overheard what you said and... well I heard rumors that Aren was at the Halls of Water, so naturally I searched for information on anything and everything relating to that. I came across information about the Temple of Trials we can definitely go there to save your dad Chung. It's after the Halls of Water, so we'll probably do that first, but we'll definitely go there for you Chung. Justice will prevail Chung. Justice always prevails," with that Ara left to go talk to Elsword about their plan.

"See will save your dad. We're all here for you Chung. This group is full of people who will help you. We can do it together," she held my hands and looked into my eyes smiling her sweet smile, and I knew that I want this and I want her. I knew we'd save my father.

"With you Elesis I can do anything," I whispered putting my head against hers taking in every second of her closeness, loving every second with her. "Are you well enough to travel?" I asked letting the worry be heard in my voice.

"Yea I-" she started, but Elsword interrupted her. -(A/N Obviously they stopped arguing and ara already told Elsword what happened)

"Don't you dare say you're fine. I know you're not, and I still need to talk to you," he said.

"Alright I'll give you guys some time alone," Chung was saying.

"Nope you better stay right there. We all need to talk," Elsword said seeming aggressive, but really he was just hurt that they wouldn't tell him. "You guys should've told me. Why? Why didn't you? I mean it... it hurt that I was the only one that didn't know," he said looking at the ground so they wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes.

"Elsword," Elesis said pain in her voice," I didn't want to add more trouble, more emotional problems because I knew they'd bother you on the battlefield, and you can't have that. You need to be a leader which means-"

"Shut Up! I know what it means! Would you stop with that!? I'm older now Elesis. I've grown up," he mumbled the last part agitated with the situation.

"Elsword," Elesis whispered feeling like he just slapped her in the face.

Chung looked at Elsword his face all serious," What do you want from us then! Elesis tries her hardest to be the parents you didn't have. She's doing her best! Even when she was gone with the Red Knights she still thought about you still worried about you. I know because I was there, and I will not leave your sister. She's grown too. You can be mad all you want, but you will find no guy that will try his damnedest to treat her better. I promise you that Elsword," Chung said determination evident in every part of him. He respected Elsword, but Elsword wouldn't ruin his chance with her. Not ever.

"C'mon guys! We need to get there early so we'll be out before it's dark hopefully!" Rena shouted not really in any direction. _Oh boy the drama is coming hopefully Elesis and Chung work, we'll be here for you Chung when you need us we'll help you save your dad just like Ara and her brother._

********************************************************(after the fight w/ ran you can just imagine how that went for ara cuz idk n i dont wanna fudge up da storyline tryin to make it up :P)

"Oh brother," Ara said teary eyed," I will save you no matter what." Rena was the first to move she dropped to her knees and just hugged Ara. She didn't say anything just was there for her. Eve joined in shocking the team at her human kindness. Slowly every one was hugging Ara and they all thought about her troubles leading to them thinking about there demons. No one spoke for a very long time, and when Rena did she even got people to smile.

"Let's continue. We'll save him Ara, and-" *grumble* ," well we better save our stomachs first," *more grumbles and a few laughs*,"

**********************************************************************(after food)

"We may not have been able to save Aren just yet, but we can still save Helputt Chung," Ara said her determination for justice showing.

"H-how did you know his name I never...," I said amazed.

"Elesis told me," Ara shrugged as if it wasn't that big a deal. I looked at Elesis surprised.

"If I wanna help you I gotta know everything, also I visited your home. Your maid is so nice she told me everything about you. Even how when you were little and you'd throw a tantrum you'd just lay down face first on the floor not even making noise," she said smiling. I instantly felt slightly embarrassed.

"Yea I was spoiled when I was little," I smiled seeing the gang laugh. The memories of when I was little only brought sadness to me though, and Elesis noticed.

"Hey I have an idea," Elesis said mischievous as always. "tag," her grinned widened," One, two... three! Not it" Elesis shouted along with the rest of the game except Rena who had been busy putting the food away for later. "Your it for tag Rena!," and quick as lightening the team vanished.

I found myself a small cubby in a tree and stashed my cannon in there while I climbed the tree. "Well hello there stranger," Elesis said smiling and whispering," Great minds think alike they say by the way nice idea with the cannon," _she looks so kissable she's right there her lips right there_ losing control over myself I started to lean closer when we both froze hearing a slight noise almost undetectable had I not been in such an intense state.

"Don't worry guys I'll-" Rena paused seeing my cannon as she explored the cubby, and of course found nothing. "Clever Chung, but I know you won't be far from your cannon plus I just barely heard Elesis's voice telling me you're here too Elesis. I mean really guys I'm a Night Watcher part of the Night Savers do you really think you could hide so easily?" Rena said full of herself, but one hundred percent right. Elesis looked at me and I looked at her, and up the tree we went further and further until the branches would no longer support our weight. When we could no longer progress and we were certain Rena had started to climb the tree we some how managed to jump to the next tree. I carried Elesis when we jumped seeing as how she knew her limits and jumping tended to be one. We didn't stop moving once we were thirty feet away from our original destination we went back to camp, and by now Rena really had the advantage because dusk had disappeared and been replaced with night.

"Hey! you guys came back here too?" Aisha said.

"Yea we barely avoided being caught be Rena," Elesis said.

"Really just don't get tapped and your fine," Aisha said.

"I don't know Rena takes tag to new levels. Aisha since you can teleport could you go grab my cannon for me?"

"Yea sure where is it-" Aisha got interrupted.

"RAVEN'S IT GUYS!" Rena hollered. I quickly told Aisha where it was, and she returned just as fast. I said my thanks and Elesis and I were off. My tactical mind and her's were a great pair. We stuck together all night. I got it once, and failed trying to catch her so I threw a grenade in front of her which stopped her.

"Hey! you coulda hit me!" she yelled.

I came close to her locking my arms around her waist," Do you really think I'd hit you?" I asked using my 'teddy bear cuteness' as the group would say to make her smile, and I saw her melt into me.

"No of course not," she snuggled closer to me.

"Well good because now you're it," I said with a mischievous smile of my own," No tap backs!" I yelled already knowing what she might try to do. The game continued on a bit longer we all stopped around one in the morning so we could sleep. _The Temple of Trials... I will save you Father,_ and I closed my eyes for sleep.

****************************************(Outside temple of trials)

"Sasha!?" the team yelled practically in sync.

"I will accompany you through the Temple of Trials. As I understand your father is here Chung? I will be like a guide to you young heroes through the trials this temple has, so let's begin" Sasha said not waiting for any of us to reply. She wasn't wrong when she said it was a Temple of Trials it stood up to its name. It tested our mental ability with puzzles and deadly traps. Aisha did most of the mind games while Rena pointed out the traps, and Raven helped noticing common military tactics. Ara often went into Eun mode to find things we could not with the help of Eve they reached places we wouldn't have reached. we ran into more complex traps as we went that was when Eve and Add stepped up to disarm them. Elsword, Elesis, and I seemed to be along just for the ride. "You three will be very important. Do not feel left out. Your friends our helping where they can," to the whole group not just us Sasha said," this is the last mind puzzle. After this the physical trouble will begin." We stood in front of a large door with strange symbols on it.

"What is it?" Ara asked.

"I'll scan a data analysis check," Eve said.

"W-wait," my mind started having flashes of myself in a crib with those symbols hanging above me and on my ceiling. I started to recollect talking and words about those symbols. _Do you think he'll want to know?_ a women said I don't know why, but I love her _M-mom?_ my mind was racing. Scenes flashed before my eyes. I dropped to one knee over whelmed.

"Chung!" Elesis said instantly by my said. I saw things go black as I drifted into my subconscious.

"Wow! This is beautiful. Chung will love it," the woman with the familiar voice said.

"I hope so. I want him to know all about Ancient Hamel,"_ F-father!_ _I know that's his voice._ Scenes changed again.

"This one is Love Chung. It is one of the most powerful things there is," the woman said looking at me with happiness. "Oh you will be a great person I just know it," she said smiling even more. Father came behind her and kissed her cheek, and instantly I knew one hundred percent it was my mother.

"Dear he'll also be a great one of these," Father pointed to another symbol. "You will be a great Warrior Chung. The Water Priestess said so, but I didn't need that to already know. You will be an honorable Seiker," The black out ended.

"Wait! Don't go!" I woke up yelling. Elesis hugged me.

"God Chung you scared us all. What happened?" I stood shrugging Elesis off. She looked a bit hurt, but I was to busy looking Sasha directly in the eyes.

"You knew. You know everything, and you didn't tell me!" I said enraged.

"I with hold information that I needn't share," Sasha said all prim and proper.

I as furious, but calmly with a pleading look on my face I asked Sasha," I know you can't tell me everything, but at least tell me about my mother. I feel I deserve that Sasha."

"I will explain more once we are through this dungeon Chung Seiker. Right now your friends need your knowledge of what you've discovered," Sasha made it sound like she let me know! I was not becoming very fond of this water priestess.

"Hey these look like some of my runes," Elsword said trying to distract the group from the tension.

"I also recognize some of these ancient scripts. Give me a little time and we should have this door figured out," Eve said.

"Eve I love the way you are," Add said with a playful smile watching her every mood. I turned to Elesis. She was still a bit hurt, but she understood. I expected a bit of anger. I was not ready for what she said next. No fear, no uncertainty in her voice, just genuine care.

"Chung we will save him. We will." I looked into her eyes.

"Those fiery passionate eyes Elesis," I whispered to her as I held her hands in mine.

(slight time pass say about 2 minutes)

"Alright Elsword what do you have to add to my data," Eve said.

"Somebody call?" Add asked just to toy with Eve's patience.

"Sure help me," Eve said with a small smile. _Wow Add really won her over._ I let my friends try to solve this puzzle as they solved the others. Elesis even added her mind to it, but there were two symbols none of the group could figure out. I sat on my cannon waiting to see what the hold up was when Sasha approached me again.

"You are required to solve this your highness," Sasha said with no negative energy at all, so I came over to see what it was the team couldn't figure out.

"This is what we have translated," Eve said to me as I approached. "Only a true _ that can harness the power of _ and use it to its fullness may open this door. I've waited for you _" I read, and I felt my heart tighten in my chest as I saw the missing symbols and thought of the scenes I'd seen. I pointed to each one feeling the engravings the gang hadn't known.

Softly barely audible I said," Only a true warrior that can harness the power of love and use it to its fullness may open this door. I've waited for you, son," I barely choked out the last word my walls tearing down. My heart breaking, yet hope fulling me. _He remembers me. He can be saved!_ as I'd finished reading the cracks around the door light up with a white almost holy light. The kind Hamel used to associate my father with. Slowly the door opened. We were greeted by a horde of demons and dark creatures. "I'll save you father!" I shouted and into the horde I went. The gang quickly following me. The whole time Elesis was by my side. Fighting just as hard as me as if this was here battle. When I noticed the whole team around me I decided we could always use a buff "Wonder Wall!" We went through the horde we didn't stop till everything was vanquished. I used my furry at Sasha, my father being gone, not knowing my mother, and the my good memories to full me in my berserk state.

It was probably an hour before we defeated the horde, but to me it was to short. There hadn't been enough for me to fully vent my mixed emotions. "I think he's dead Chung," Elesis laughed as I realized I'd been smacking the same dead demon for a little while. "Do you feel better?" Elesis asked so only I heard.

"A little" I replied.

"I'll open this door my friends," Sasha said quickly coming forth. "Behind this door is your father Chung. We can rest for a second fully prepare yourselves," Sasha said seeming to know that this would be a hard battle. The group looked to me. I looked to Elesis.

"Time to get pumped up," I said knowing she loved doing this. Her smile was a mile wide.

"Al troops prepare for Battle!" Elesis shouted starting the pumped up montage that is coming.

Ara went next helping heal her slightly broken heart," Brother I realized in this world there exist evil, and their forces are great in numbers. I have decided to stand by Justice and I will punish the demons!" She shouted. We were standing in a circle looking at each other to see who would be next. Eve stepped up.

"Oberon, Ohpelia, Let's get this over with!" she shouted as they appeared bowing to her.

"I must fight on for those I care for!" Raven shouted.

"Everyone Follow my Command!" Rena yelled making us remember her wisdom. I could see the group shifting out of their gloom I felt it too.

"Prepare to face magical girl Aisha, Helputt!" Aisha hollered. For a split second I looked to see if Add would say anything. One look and I knew he didn't need the encouragement. He was already on an adrenaline rush.

"Helputt, Ready for some Heat!?" Elsword challenged. the group looked at me.

"My Destroyer is finally finished Father!" I said louder than I'd ever yelled before determination coursing through my blood. "We are ready to face you!" and on Que Sasha opened the door.

My father put up a seriously dangerous fight I wouldn't give up on him though not when I was so close. "Father it's me. I have come to save you! Satellite Rain!" I yelled trying to reason with him while never stopping my fight.

"Helputt!" Elesis yelled, and he actually turned to face her. "You can not do this especially not to Chung Seiker! SWORD OR RELICS!" she yelled I'd never seen her use that move before, and I was in shock to how deadly Elesis was. Father staggered not done yet.

"What gives you the right to face me little red head!" My father actually replied.

"THIS!" Elesis yelled as she jumped into the air and landed on top of him hacking and slashing at him. None of us stopped fighting, and over all the noise I heard Elesis yelling to my father. "I Love Your Son! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!" she back flipped off of him and was right in front of him.

"Elesis," I yelled seeing a familiar fighting tactic I used," Move He'll crush you!" but I was foolish to under estimate Elesis like that. Just as he moved himself into a position that he was very vulnerable even though it was for a split second Elesis caught it.

"JUUUDGEMENT DRIVE!" Elesis yelled like a battle cry and the whole team followed as her moved stunned him for a few seconds she finished her move as everyone else attack with our strongest moves "Thousand Blossom!" "Code Thunderbolt!" "Neutron Bomb!" "Burning Buster!" "INNOCENT!" Shining Rune Buster" "Fate Space" I finished the onslaught "SATELLITE RAIN!" and my father fell on to one knee. White light engulfed him.

"Father!" I yelled. _Did we? Is he saved? HE MUST BE!_

"Son! What's happened!" My father yelled seeing me I allowed a few tears to fall.

"The demons possessed you they were running rampant, but-" he interrupted me.

"Then I must go Right Away! TO SAVE HAMEL AND OUR KINGDOM!" and he jumped straight through the ceiling leaving me... again. Some of the gang went to try to follow him all except Elesis, Rena, and even Sasha was still here.

"I worried this would happen," Rena said making my mind process those final fighting moments, and how determined Rena was acting liking it was hurting her to see this but still determined.

"You... what?" I said confused.

"Chung I've lived a long time. Just accept my wisdom. I'll go get so food everyone will come back hungry, and Chung what would you like?" I shook my head not knowing. I got the feeling she would know what to feed me. Elesis dropped to her knees as she hugged me. She didn't even say anything. She just... understood. She lived with this pain every day of her life.

"You live with this pain every day. It's even worse considering My father is still alive," I mumbled feeling stupid for not considering her feelings. No wonder she was fighting so hard. She was battling her demons in this battle. "You were amazing" I said as I pulled her back so i could see her eyes. "Those fiery, passionate eyes," I said in taking a breath as I held the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms. "Come on let me see that passion?" I asked wanting her to be happy. When she was happy it made me happy instead she did something I never saw. She cried, not just let tears streaming she was crying, and for a while we were like that holding each other letting our emotions take over. Finally I remembered Sasha it seemed like Elesis did too. We looked up at her.

"Ready to see your mother Chung?" she asked," Elesis can come too" she added reading my mind.

I was never so sad yet so happy in my life as Sasha let me see the way my family used to be," We'll be like that again," I said knowing it was true. When Sasha brought us back she was no where to be seen and the whole gang was back arguing with Rena.

"We should go look for them!" I heard Elsword say.

"No they'll be right back Elsword Sasha took them. Look there they are!" Rena said pointing. The whole gang rushed to see us.

"Guys we weren't even gone that long," Elesis said, but seeming happy that they cared so much.

"What are you talking about sis? You've been gone four hours!" Elsword said. "Where'd you go?"

"We had to meet some one," She said.

"Well lets eat!" Elsword yelled at the exact time Aisha's stomach growled.

As we ate the group asked about what we saw and where we went. Elesis was nervous to tell them since it wasn't her story, but I told them everything. I knew I should've been sad, but seeing my mom made me happy.

"You've had a full day," Elesis said as she boldly laid next to me to sleep.

"Yea, but it worked out well. We have to go to Sander next. I'm not really excited for that," I said scrunching my face making Elesis laugh.

"Yea a desert doesn't have much water does it?" she said still laughing. "Night Chung."

"Night Elesis," I said back feeling butterflies in my stomach. I quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Okay this chapter is done! I tried to make it long to make up for my crappiness lately hope I did I good job. Rena: You did wonderful Vio Me: Aww thnx Rena don't tell the rest of the gang but ur my fav XD** **okay i may update tomorrow but itll prob be like 2 days not sure how to write sander XD I'll try to update soon have a nice whatevre ur gonna do :D**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter umm 10?: Distrust in Sander

**So I'm really sorry if this chapter is crap... :( T.T i have no idea what happens in Sander I just can't get a grip on it Ive had my friends (Donoricko TT) explain it to me and (Keruru YR) both capped but i still don't understand :'( my NW (which is actually my name on this) is only lv 59 so im not gonna wait till i get to sander to write this chapter I realize i said two days ad its been to me what feels like 2 moths IM SORRY T.T i may fix this chapter later if i fudge up too much but here is me trying to write this for u guys XD**

"So far from the intel I've collected the wind priestess Anudran came to Sander hoping to resolve the problems between it and Caluso Tribe, but she's been captured. Sander does not want to be blamed and accused for this. They have sent messengers to Caluso Tribe to tell them the bad news. Some people in Sander suspect that Keliano the harpy leader has captured Anudran while others think that a demon lady named Karis did it. The news and gossip gets very jumbled at that point and I can no longer distinguish between fact and suspicion," Eve said in her usual monotone.

"Well lets go talk with Keliano then," Elsword said bluntly.

"Wait," Vapor stopped the group," You will need this," she handed them a harpy feather.

"What for?" Aisha asked quizzically.

"It's the symbol of an old peace treaty between humans and harpies," Vapor was interrupted.

"Hey Rena elves are always left out of these kinds of things it seems," Add said butting in as usual.

"Well we are surrounded by humans not elves," Rena reminded him," so naturally elves aren't the most important creature right now," she said rubbing the back of her head.

"As I was saying," Vapor continued slightly irritated," Not even a proud harpy like Keliano would ignore you after seeing this feather."

***********(group goes to see Keliano they have done first dungeon that's how they know Anudran is captured I'm gonna say they don't know who Karis was)

"How dare you humans show me that feather! After breaking the treaty that feather only fuels my hatred! Not even including how you're polluting the Wind!" said Keliano full of rage and hatred.

**********(back to sander)

"...and that's what she said," Elsword finished angry at what had happened.

"Well there was a featherless harpy body found," Vapor said looking away," Try talking to Emirate about it he watches the market closely."

"No no harpy feathers have been in the market. I check the goods myself," Emirate said.

"Well just don't go through Garpai Canyanon Keliano threatened that she'd kill who ever went through there," Ara said.

"NO! The messengers went through there!" Emirate said instantly ready to take action.

"We'll save them don't worry," Rena said with a smile.

************************************(garpai canyon)

"These harpies fight with all they've got," I said.

"Well they have something to fight for," Rena said. _ Still though they're in the wrong. They shouldn't be-_

"Elesis to your left!" Chung shouted at me. I quickly slashed and dispelled the on coming harpy. _We've all become so strong_. We reached Keliano rather quickly.

"Keliano give us the messengers!" Elsword shouted. Keliano didn't just hand them over though. We fought for a while till finally defeating Keliano and rescuing the messengers. Ara escorted them back to Sander telling them we'd tell Caluso Tribe. Keliano gave us almost nothing about anything except a very vague message about Trock's liar or something.

"I think we should go there" Chung shrugged as we sat around the fire we'd made for our camp.

"Why not?" Ara said as she was returning. I gave her a look that said no hard feelings.

"Why not? because that was Keliano. She wasn't friendly. She wasn't even cooperative. We shouldn't just do as she says. If I were captured by the enemy I wouldn't give them advice I would try to send them to their death which is what Keliano is probably doing," I said.

"Well we can't just not check it out," Chung said.

"I got it!" Rena said putting her fist on her hand," Myself, Eve, Raven, and Add can go check it out?" she asked looking for approval from the team.

"How'd you get that group?" Ara asked innocently meaning no offense to Rena.

"I'm a Night Watcher this kind of thing would be pretty easy for me. Add and Eve can work together with a nasod to also help, and Raven too has experience with these kinds of things," Rena said thoughtfully.

"Oh what should the rest of us do then while you're away?" Aisha asked.

"We can gather as much information as we can until their return," Chung pointed out. Inwardly I sighed.

"Just be careful guys," I said feel slightly sad knowing Chung was right yet they didn't head my caution.

Soon it was just Chung and I. "Elesis I understand your concern, but really we can handle ourselves we've done so much already. Don't worry. Your face is to beautiful for that. Besides you need to spend your energy else where," Chung made me blush at his compliment.

"While you are right the time will come when you wish you would have headed my caution," I said knowingly. We gathered information together all night waiting for the return of the four. Chung and I did more play than information gathering I think.

"I miss Hamel's water already," Chung sighed.

"We would've understood if you'd stayed there Chung,"I said understanding how much he already missed home.

"But then what would you have done. I promise to stay with you Elesis. I won't make you choose between myself and your brother," he said with the utmost care. I'm sure my face was as red as my hair. Chung gentle stroked my cheek smiling.

"Hey wrong time wrong place for that," Raven interrupted us. _You're probably right. Oh well this for the best. _"Where's everyone else? We have information and planning to do," Raven said as serious as ever.

"Oh come on it ca wait till morning let's let everyone sleep and we'll talk at breakfast tomorrow," Rena said softening Raven up.

-Breakfast-

"So Elsword, Aisha, and I followed some of that lead-" Ara began.

"It went no where hardly anyone knows anything about the trock's that's from Sander." Aisha started.

"We checked on the messengers. They're fine," Elsword interrupted.

"That's great!" Chug said. _I'm not surprised he's such a morning person_. I smiled to myself.

"Anyways," Raven refocused the group,"Yesterday-"

"Hey Eve! Wait what's wrong?" Add said interrupting Raven and making Raven angry. Eve got up and just started floating ,running I don't know what to call it, away. "I got her guys," Add said following Eve with however he does it. _Man we're a odd bunch._

"Back on focus," Rena said. Ara just looked glum as she had bee interrupted first ad never got to speak. "The trock's definitely have something wrong we need to go check it out," Rena finished.

"Okay, but you guys should really know-" Add's shout interrupted Ara.

"Guys! You need to come here right now! I need help with Eve!" _woah I've never heard him so worried._ We quickly were at Add's side Raven, Elsword, and Chung helped hold Eve while Add was taking a look at what could be wrong with her. Oberon and Ophelia along with Moby and Reby were right there. _Is he speaking with them!? _

"What's wrong Add?" I asked starting to worry.

"Just give me a second and she'll tell us," as soon as he finished I heard a click and Eve was back to herself.

"Eve are you okay? What happened? Don't scare me okay?" *slap* "What was that for!?" Add said shocked and frustrated.

"If I need help Oberon and Ophelia are completely capable of it. You may not touch me like this," She stood up out of his arms._ She's so cold then again Add seems to be melting her frozen, ummm hard drive?, I dunno. _"Anyways I got high demon essence ratings from this direction it messed up my sensory and I just floated over here and before I could block it I was hit with this," Eve held out the boomerang that Add had pulled out of her," As to why it did so much I have no idea."

Ara took the boomerang from Eve and got a closer look," I see you're coming for me. How cute I think that boy with the cannon is the one I'll save for last. He's awfully cute. You're not after me though are you? How sad. You're after Anudran. Well you can have her back once I'm done using her wind powers for my own needs. I can't let you get any further though. I'm not ready yet," the way Ara read what had just appeared on the boomerang gave me chills.

"You probably shouldn't be so good at that," Aisha said to Ara.

"At what?" she asked innocently.

"Creepy evil voices," Aisha shrugged. Add was already babying Eve working to make her metal stronger. _She's gonna-_ *Slap*

"I told you not to touch me!" Eve said angry with him.

Add smirked "Maybe I like the abuse," he looked at Eve all serious," I don't care what you do Eve. I just don't want you to get hurt," _wow he's been pretty sentimental lately. I wonder_, I snuck a glance at Chung he was paler than usual and the boomerang's threat came rushing into my mind. Seeing me look at him Chung put his arms around me from where he was standing behind me.

"Chung," I whispered fear in my voice. It quickly turned to rage and determination. "I won't let that demon lady hurt you," Chung gave a small chuckle.

"I should be saying that to you," He whispered nuzzling his face in my neck. He looked at me. His face was so close. _I can't though._

"Alright off to Trock's Lair it is then!" Elsword shouted breaking my daze with Chung.

************************************(going through trock's lair just a quick overall view)

"You were definitely right Rena!" Ara shouted bringing her spear down on another one just. "They sure are possessed!"

"Keep one awake! We need answers!" I shouted.

Finally we got to Chief Trockta. He put up a fight just as hard as Keliano. "Ancient Relic!" I shouted like a battle cry, and down he went. "Whew that takes my mana," I gave a small laugh," He's passed out-" Trockta began to move again.

"W-what? where?" He asked Rena was instantly tending to him. "What happened? Why is this place a mess!?"

" Sir are you okay? Who possessed you?" Rena asked.

"I'm... not sure... Karis that's the only thing I remember about that," Trockta replied. Instantly I matched faces and names and the rumors I heard. I pulled Ara to the side.

"Tell me everything you know about the demon lady we saw, Karis. I know you know something but got interrupted," I said quietly to her not wanting to attract attention till I was sure about my theory.

"Well it's not much but... She's a succubus. The Queen actually, and she greatly wants something to do with the wind priestess," Ara said kind of startled at my urgency.

"Oh! You must go to Caluso Tribe quick! I think I remember seeing that demon woman escape in that direction!" Trockta shouted rushing us along. we didn't need it though we were off

**************************(after going through Caluso tribe sorry for skipping this there's just so much I don't understand)

"They were possessed too!" Elsword said as we rushed to follow the flying ships we saw in the distance. _I can see it everyone is wearing down._

"Yes but I'm sure they'll be fine right now we need to get Anudran back and fast! Who knows what's going on," Rena stated.

"Guys Karis is using Anudran so she can get to Behemoth. She wants to team up with them!" I shouted more certain of my theory more than ever. It took all my spare time of investigating, but I'm sure this is what that succubus is trying to do!

"You're certain Elesis?" Chug asked. Him not believing me hurt me.

"Yes. Trust me," I knew I had a pleading look o my face. It hurt that he didn't trust my judgement though.

As we fought our way through Karis's flying machines the gang realized how right my theory had been. Chung was reluctant to believe. _Why aren't you trusting me Chung? What did I do?_ "I'm sorry Elesis," he whispered to me as we found ourselves fighting together like always. "You were right. I don't know why I'm ot trusting you. I don't feel right," Chung said his face hidden behind his armor, but I could picture his expression in my mind. _What if Karis had done something!? No Chung is fine he has to be._ There before us stood Karis with Anudran behind her scared and looking like Karis had been working her.

Karis gave an evil demonic hiss "Urghh I told you I wasn't ready to play yet!" We all quickly dodged her attacks. Chung stood still behind me his eyes hazy, and I saw Karis looking at him. "Hmm well I guess I ca forgive you. You brought me such a cute dinner," She licked her lips," Come here," she waved Chung over, but he didn't budge.

Through his hazy eyes I heard him speak,"No."

"Aww you don't wanna play with me no bother. I'll trade you. I'm done with this thing. Give me him, and you can have her," My heart stopped, but my body didn't. I slashed at Karis sending fire into her vision.

"We Don't Need A Trade We'll just take Anudran from you, you ugly hag!" Aisha shouted, ad the battle broke out. I couldn't stop Chung he was practically dragging me along as Karis urged him closer to her. _How is she fighting all of us and doing this!?_

"Elesis don't worry I have a plan," Chung whispered I didn't even see his face move. From my peripheral I saw Elsword about to be smashed, so I dashed in front and blocked it with my sword.

"Oh so you have divided loyalties red knight," Karis gave a cackling laugh. _I've heard that laugh before!_ It dawned on me._ This is the laugh Chung talked about I remember it!_ _How does she know my nickname!? _"Surprised? I know all about all of you. You are no match for me!" more evil laughter erupted from Karis as she just kept swatting away the team like they were flies. "Oh there you are my sweet! You sure took you're time."

"I love Elesis! Do you really think you could take me!?" Chung yelled as he blasted Karis with a grenade. "Not even the world crumbling could stop me from being with her!" Chung whacked Karis around like a rag doll. The team had a momentary relapse of surprise, but now that they recovered we assaulted Karis while Rena sneaked away and got Anudran.

"You put up a good fight now! Next time will be different! I'll be ready to play," Karis said getting away. We knew she was gone so we rushed Anudran back to Caluso Tribe while there Chung approached me.

"Chung," I said relieved yet worried. He embraced me holding me tight.

"Oh Elesis. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I couldn't tell you, but I knew Karis was watching us," Chung breathed in seeming to take in me standing there with him. "I'm so proud of you. You saw everything she was throwing at us."

"Chung...how?" I was speechless. I was so happy that he was alright.

"Really Elesis? I can tell when a machine is watching me," he teased me in my shocked state.

"Allll Right Gang! Ready to head out!" Elsword yelled calling us back. "No time to waste We have to stop Karis!"

"Yes!" we yelled in sync.

******************************************(fighting Karis She's almost dead well whatever however that works)

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. _ughh she got me._ I sank to my knees my vision began to blur. My breathing turned ragged. _This sucks. I need to get away I'm just in the way._ _Dying sucks more than I thought. _Each breathe caused immense pain to travel through my body. I began dragging myself to a corner area when I heard Chung,"Elesis! Oh my god! Elesis!" Chung rushed over to me. "Guys keep her busy!" Chung yelled to the team," Elesis!" my eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice, but I lost my vision again. "Elesis! Hang in there!"

I heard Karis chuckling laugh "Aww cutie is your girl hurt? She wasn't worth your time anyway!" Karis laughed. I struggled to sit up about to try to retort, but Chung beat me to it.

"You Stupid Bitch! You obviously don't know what love is!" Chung yelled anger i every aspect of his body. "SATELLITE RAIN!" Karis too busy dealing with the horde of attacks coming at her could no longer spare us her attention. Chung focused back on me, "Elesis you'll be okay," I barely saw him look down, but I will never forget the horror I saw on his face I glanced at my stomach.

"Yea it's pretty bad isn't it," I tried to laugh which only caused me more pain.

"Elesis don't move. I'll fix this. Don't worry. We'll make it out fo this, together," I smiled at him.

"No Chung I think I'm done. Go... help them. Don't let her win..." I started to feel my heartbeat slowing down. My breathes getting even worse.

Chung looked me in the eyes his face showing dedication and adamantly he spoke," Elesis I left you once already," his voice was full of pain I felt tears come to my eyes,"... I'll Never leave you. Not Ever again. I Love You Elesis," Chung whispered, and with me in his arms he brought his lips to mine. He kissed me with all of his heart, and I returned with as much strength as I had left. Somewhere in the background I heard Karis being defeated, and somewhere in there I heard Elsword freak out about my wound, but all that mattered was Chung ad he was right here with me. _He'll always be here._ "I'll never let you go again," Chung whispered as he readjusted so Rena could work on my wound. The whole time I drifted in and out I could feel Chung with me kissing the top of my head, my cheek soothing me. All the while I could still feel his lips pressed against mine and I felt better.

**Three months later**

"Everything's back to normal," I sighed," Well what do we do now?" I asked.

Chung pulled me in closer to him with his arms around my waist he gave me a gentle kiss," We could go back to Hamel this heat is killer," I smiled. He gave me another gentle kiss this one lasting longer and more intense," Don't worry with our luck something's bound to happen."

**ITS FINALLY DONE! THANK GLOB there you go THE END :D sorry this was a rushed chapter I have no idea what the frick happens in sander _ sorry but there I'm already working on another story This one is Fionna and Marshall Lee one shot I already have the rough draft done Then I have another very different Elesis x Chung story it'll be called Sleeping Beauty if you find the time and happen to come across it it'd be awesome if you gave it a read :D thnx for reading this! Till next time Bye!**


End file.
